1. Field
The present disclosure relates to visual analysis of images.
2. Background
In the field of image analysis, images are often analyzed based on visual features. The features include shapes, colors, and textures. The features in the image can be detected and the content of the image can be guessed from the detected features. However, image analysis can be very computationally expensive.